Autumn
by cloudy enthusiast
Summary: Hanya sedikit kisah Jinyoung dan Jihoon disaat musim gugur.


Autumn

Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon

Produce 101 Fanfiction

Warning! YAOI

.

.

.

Autumn, 2006.

"Jihoon _ie Hyung_!" Teriak Jinyoung sambil berlari ke arah Jihoon yang sedang menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks, Ji-Jinyoung! Aku ingin mama! Huweee!" Tangan kecil Jihoon berusaha meraih Jinyoung yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

" _Hyung_! Kenapa bisa luka seperti ini?" Ucap Jinyoung khawatir. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung Jihoon untuk menenangkannya, sambil meniup lukanya.

"A-aku tidak tahu Jinyoung _ie._ Tiba-tiba aku jatuh tadi." Ucap Jihoon masih menangis.

"Huft, yasudah. Ayo pulang." Jinyoung berdiri dan mulai berjalan. Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban, Jinyoung berbalik dan melihat Jihoon masih berada di tempat yang sama persis, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

" _Hyung_? Kau tidak mau pulang?" Jinyoung kembali menghampiri Jihoon yang masih duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Gendong aku!" Jihoon cemberut sambil berusaha meraih Jinyoung.

Jinyoung langsung berjongkok dan menyuruh Jihoon untuk menaiki punggungnya. Lengan Jihoon melingkar di leher Jinyoung, kakinya melingkar di pinggang Jinyoung sedangkan kepalanya ia sandarkan di punggung sahabatnya.

Tidak ada percakapan yang terdengar. Hanya suara angin dan gesekan daun yang berjatuhan terdengar. Hening. Namun, terasa nyaman.

"Jinyoung," Suara Jihoon memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Ya?"

"Apa musim favoritmu?"

"Musim gugur."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena di musim ini aku pertama kali menggendongmu, _Hyung_."

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang terdengar. Mereka hanya menikmati suasana sekitar. Musim gugur. Musim yang menjadi saksi persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

Autumn, 2013

"Hey, Jinyoung!" Panggil Samuel.

"Apa?" Ucap Jinyoung malas. Ia lelah setelah latihan basket dan temannya yang satu itu masih saja mengganggu waktu istirahatnya itu.

"Aku penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Jihoon _Sunbae_?" Ucapnya sambil memberi Jinyoung sekaleng cola dingin.

Jinyoung membuka cola itu dan meneguknya. Merasakan dingin dari cola dan angin semilir musim gugur yang menusuk tubuhnya yang dipenuhi keringat.

"Hubunganku dengan Jihoon _Hyung_? Bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya sahabat." Ucapnya sambil meneguk kembali sisa colanya.

"Benarkah? Kalian tidak berpacaran?" Ucap Samuel kaget.

"Nope."

"Tapi, tidakkah kau sadar? Perhatianmu dan sikap posesifmu terlihat seperti kalian berpacaran. Minimal, kau menyukai Jihoon _sunbae_. Benar, kan?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran dan aku tidak menyukai Jihoon _Hyung_." Ucap Jinyoung cepat. Ia mengemas barangnya dengan cepat dan langsung beranjak tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri koridor yang lumayan sepi. Matanya tertuju ke ruangan di ujung koridor.

Perpustakaan.

Ia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Sampai matanya tertuju kepada datu orang. _Hyung_ nya, Park Jihoon yang sedang membaca buku novel fantasi di pojok ruangan.

Dengan cepat Jinyoung berjalan ke arah hyung sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih fokus dengan bukunya.

" _Hyung_ ," Ucap Jinyoung berbisik. Tangannya menepuk kecil punggung Jihoon yang membuat pemiliknya sedikit tersentak.

"Aku tunggu di luar." Lanjut Jinyoung masih berbisik. Ia pun langsung melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan setelah melihat Jihoon menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Di sinilah mereka. Di taman yang mengingatkan mereka tentang masa lalu. Di saat keduanya masih berumur 6 dan 7 tahun. Dengan tangan keduanya yang memegang es krim dan kantung plastik berisi buku-buku, mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju satu bangku yang berada tepat di bawah pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daun-daunnya.

Keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati es krim masing-masing saat mencapai bangku tersebut. Tidak ada percakapan terdengar dari mereka. Mereka hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai yang lebih tua menyelesaikan es krimnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Jinyoung.

 _Deg_

Jinyoung sedikit tersentak. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan cepat. Ia kembali memikirkan ucapan Samuel tadi.

 _Sepertinya, Samuel benar. Aku menyukai Jihoon Hyung._

Musim gugur. Musim yang menjadi saksi atas perasaan Jinyoung terhadap _Hyung_ nya, Park Jihoon.

.

.

.

Autumn, 2017

Sudah 4 tahun sejak Jinyoung mempunyai perasaan lebih dari sahabat terhadap Jihoon. Perasaan suka itu lama kelamaan menjadi cinta. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Jinyoung sekarang. Ia mencintai Jihoon. Namun ia masih belum berani menyatakannya. Ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyatakannya tahun-tahun lalu karena ia masihlah murid _Junior High School_. Namun, sekarang ia adalah murid _Senior High School_. Image kekanakan yang masih menempel kepada dirinya saat masih _Junior High School_ perlahan memudar digantikan oleh image dewasa yang dapat membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya jatuh cinta kepadanya. Oleh karena itu, ia memantapkan hatinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya terhadap Jihoon sepulang sekolah nanti.

 _Piip piip piip_

Jinyoung segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

'Jinyoung!'

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?"

'Aku ingin berbicara kepadamu pulang sekolah nanti.'

"Benarkah? Kebetulan, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu juga pulang sekolah nanti."

'Oke, pulang sekolah nanti, kita bertemu di taman. _Deal_?'

" _Deal_."

.

.

Jinyoung sudah berada di taman sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sambil mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya, ia memikirkan nasibnya nanti. Apakah Jihoon menerimanya? Atau Jihoon malah menolaknya dan membencinya? Ia masih saja melamun sampai Jihoon datang dan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Jinyoung!" Ucap Jihoon ceria. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cerah.

"Ada apa? _Hyung_ mau bicara, kan?" Jinyoung tersenyum. Hatinya ikut gembira melihat Jihoon gembira.

"Kau kenal Kim Jonghyun?"

"Eum, _sunbae_ kelas 11-B itu, kan?"

"Iya. Dan kau tahu? Tadi, dia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku!"

 _Deg_

Untuk kedua kalinya Jinyoung merasa hatinya berdegup sangat-sangat kencang. Yang pertama saat pertama kali ia menyadari perasaannya, dan yang kedua sekarang, saat ia pertama kali merasa patah hati. Perasaannya terhadap _Hyung_ nya selama 4 tahun sia-sia. Sia-sia karena satu kalimat dari Jihoon.

"Jinyoung? Kau ingin bilang apa?" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Jinyoung yang melamun.

"Eh? Oh, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku di terima tim basket sekolah." Ucap Jinyoung dengan senyum terbaiknya. _Well_ , sebenarnya, _fake_ _smile_ terbaiknya.

Musim gugur. Musim yang mendatangkan hal paling bahagia dan yang paling menyedihkan dan menyakitkan. Musim gugur. Musim dimana Jinyoung pertama kali merasakan sakit hati.

.

.

.

Autumn, 2020.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sejak saat itu, hidup Jinyoung mulai uring-uringan. Jihoon memang masih sering jalan-jalan bersama dengan Jinyoung. Namun, apakah mungkin saat kau memiliki kekasih namun waktu untuk sahabatmu lebih banyak? Tidak mungkin. Itulah mengapa terkadang Jinyoung ingin merampas Jihoon dari Kim Jonghyun sialan itu.

.

.

Hari ini Jinyoung uring-uringan. Ia membeli berbotol-botol soju dan berkaleng-kaleng bir. Ia mabuk berat. Dan tanpa sadar, keadaannya membawanya ke rumah Jihoon yang berada tepat di samping rumahnya. Saat Jihoon membukakan pintu untuknya, Jinyoung langsung ambruk yang membuat Jihoon harus bersusah payah memapahnya ke kamar tamu yang berada di lantai dua.

" _Hyung_ ," Ucap Jinyoung dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau ingat kejadian saat kita berumur enam dan tujuh tahun saat kau jatuh dan ingin digendong olehku?Itu sangat lucu, _Hyung_." Ucap Jinyoung. Jarinya menggambar abstrak di udara.

Jihoon bingung. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sedang mabuk dapat berbicara lancar? Pemikirannya terus berlanjut sampai ia mendengar lanjutan cerita Jinyoung.

"Dan kau ingat saat kita berumur tiga belas dan empat belas tahun? Di musim gugur tahun itu aku merasakan bahwa aku menyukaimu, _Hyung_." Lanjut Jinyoung. Jarinya masih saja menggambar abstrak sambil sesekali menengok ke arah Jihoon.

Hati Jihoon menghangat. Ia tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya dulu sahabatnya menyukainya. Ia mengira bahwa sahabatnya menganggapnya hanya sebagai teman. Ya, Jihoon menyukai Jinyoung. Sebelum bertemu dengan Jonghyun tentunya.

"Dan kau tahu, _Hyung_? Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu." Jinyoung mengecup kilat bibir Jihoon.

Mata Jihoon membesar. Ia kesal terhadap perlakuan Jinyoung. Memang perlakuannya tidak seberapa. Tapi, Jihoon paling membenci skinship dengan orang lain selain Jonghyun.

"Aku membencimu, Bae Jinyoung."

.

.

Jinyoung terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa sangat berat. Kakinya melangkah ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia ingat bahwa semalam ia mabuk-mabukan dan satu kalimat yang diucapkan Jihoon kepadanya.

 _'Aku membencimu, Bae Jinyoung.'_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalanya. Badan Jinyoung perlahan merosot. Ia mulai terisak mengingat kalimat pendek itu. Isakannya perlahan mengeras menjadi tangisan yang menjadi-jadi. Ia terus-menerus menangis di dalam kamar mandi yang dingin itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan suasana musim gugur favoritnya. Angin berhembus kencang meniup daun-daun kering yang berguguran. Musim gugur. Musim di saat Jinyoung pertama kali menangisi seseorang.

.

.

.

Annyeonghaseyo reader-nim! /bow/ Sebenarnya, tadinya aku mau replace Jonghyun sama Guanlin, tapi, karena Guanlin hanya milik Seonho, dan aku tim Jonghyun seme (° ͜ʖ ͡°), akhirnya aku putusin aja buat taro Jonghyun di sini.

Dan juga, maaf kalau ceritanya agak aneh atau ada penulisan yang salah dan juga typo karena aku masih belajar buat bikin fanfic dan masih nyari gaya penulisann yang cocok buat aku. Jadi, tolong review ya. Kritik boleh, tapi jangan menggunakan kasar:)

At last, jeongmal kamsahamnida udah baca cerita ini:)


End file.
